Cabal: The Revolution of Action
by Saikoro Kyougi
Summary: A great story for those who have played the MMORPG,'Cabal Online'. Inspired by the movie Tron,a video game player finds himself brought into the virtual world of his online game. There he finds that his friends have suffered the same fate. Can they escape


_**Cabal**_

Author's Note: For the sake of not using RL names (My own or others), I will be referred to throughout the story as 'User'. This story is inspired be the movie, 'Tron'.

"Ugh… What time is it?" User asked as he shuffled around in bed, the room void of any light. His head buried under his blanket, his fingers managed to find the alarm clock on nightstand beside his bed without the use of his vision. Shaking his head to remove the blanket from atop it, he glanced at the time, "Meh. 10PM. I must have been tired, been asleep for almost four hours now. Wonder who's on. Drave is more than likely on. I should PVP him. See if I can get a decent connection on this damn laptop… "User grumbled to himself in this manner for a few more moments as he opened his laptop and turned it on.

The screen brightened as the laptop went into its 'On' phase, followed by the familiar _Windows Vista_ computer desktop. Several different applications loaded as the laptop finished its main setup. As 'Windows Live Messenger' popped onto the screen it was a sign that the final program had loaded and the User could begin using the computer.

User yawned as he tried to find a wireless signal throughout the area. Leaning around on different spots on the bed he tried to get his usual, 'Linksys' signal. After ten minutes of scooting around and moving the laptop around the bed he managed to get access to the internet through wireless, "Finally! Alright. Is Jeck on Msn? Nope. He must be on then. Time to Cabal it up!" He shouted as he clicked on the Cabal icon on the desktop. The application appeared on the screen asking if the User wanted to check files or simply start the game.

User hummed in boredom as his eyes scanned the picture of the woman dressed in armor on the Cabal start-up screen. He glanced at the updates list and blinked twice in surprise. There in the updates section was the post, 'New Patch'. Directly beside this was a series of numbers and asterisks and several other random symbols that didn't seem to be in any particular order. It seemed as though the data had been corrupted.

User shrugged and clicked the start selection. This brought him to the sign in area where he proceeded to fill out the name and password areas. Once again he was struck by surprise when the code to verify whether the user was signing in or the account was being hacked. Normally, the verification code was random letters with numbers mixed in. Now instead, there was a clear message which had to be typed to gain access to the game, 'pLuG1n'. He mouthed the words to himself once before typing the directed words. The screen shifted to the Character Select screen and User selected his main game character, 'OroKais', a character User had created long ago and developed a storyline for.

"Annnnnnnnnd go." User announced as he clicked Enter. The instant the enter key was pressed down, a massive bolt of electricity shot through the keyboard and coursed throughout User's body. The shock knocked him unconscious almost instantly.

"Oro! Yo', Oro! Wake up, man! Get yo' ass up!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"What did you call me? Oro….? Why are you calling me…?" User stopped speaking as he opened his eyes. He sat up as he had been lying on the floor and rubbed his eyes with his hands. User turned and stared up at the person who had been calling him by his character's name. As his eyes met with the person before him, his heart nearly skipped a beat. The voice belonged to a friend of his, rather, an in game friend, Jeckyll. User scooted back on his rear to take in all of Jeckyll's form, "You're… You're J-Jeckyll! How are you-"User pointed at Jeckyll, and then pulled his hand back quickly when he noticed the gloves he was wearing. They were Battegloves, attire worn by his characters class, the Force Archers. User reluctantly glanced down at the rest of his clothes. His mind was warped into a state of awe as he realized he was wearing the Force Archer's full BattleSuit set, fully Aramid as he was known for.

Jeckyll pointed to himself and the dark Shadow Titanium armor he was wearing, worn by his class, Warriors. He looked as though he was in disbelief himself, "Dude… I think… I think we're in the game. "He slammed his massive blade, of which was almost bigger than him, into the ground as he reached down to help User up.

User took Jeckyll's hand and stood up, dusted himself off and took a look around. He recognized the place immediately. They were in the game, more specifically in a certain area of the game which only players at level fifty and above could gain access to, the town of Port Lux. He raised his left hand and glanced at the back of it. He nodded as he found what he was looking for, an Aqua Crystal, his weapon of choice. User turned back to Jeckyll, "Hm. How do you think I summon the Astral Bow?"

"No idea, dude. Hey isn't that that dude you always hang out with, Draven?" Jeckyll pointed beyond the bridge north of the town.

User looked in the direction Jeckyll was pointing. Sure enough, it was Draven. He was dressed in his usual dark Martial Set Blader outfit. He hadn't noticed Jeckyll or User as he was too busy fending off two Crag Turtles, monsters in the game which resembled black snapper turtles and fired molten rocks from their shells at their targets. He seemed to be trying to draw them away from another player, a female Wizard class character.

User squinted to try to figure out who she was. A sharp gasp left his lips as he cracked a slight smile. The girl Draven was protecting was User's friend and Draven's girl friend, FishyGoRoar. User had given her the nickname, 'Fish Stick' after their first meeting. She and Draven had given him the name, 'Oreo' in return, a name that most of User's in game friends had been addressing him by. His smile soon faded as another Crag Turtle formed behind her.

Fishy looked up and noticed User, "No way! Oreo! Hey!" She shouted, trying to get User's attention. She hadn't noticed the Crag Turtle advancing onto her.

"Fish, get down!" User yelled as he raised his hands. A large white light emitted from his hands as the Aqua Crystals altered into their Astral Bow state. User pulled the string back, moving on instinct it seemed as though he had done this all his life. He invoked the force energy into an arrow and released the string, sending the arrow through the air at bullet speed.

Fishy flinched as she saw the arrow make its way to her. It seemed as though User was aiming at her. Too shocked to move, she simply closed her eyes and braced for the impact of the oncoming arrow. In contrast to her thoughts, the arrow whizzed past her, blowing her hair in multiple directions as it collided with the Crag Turtle behind her and killed it with a critical. She opened her eyes and quickly turned around in time to see the Crag Turtle turn to dust.

Draven impaled the final Crag Turtle and killed it, looking up after to see the person who had shot the arrow near Fishy. He laughed as he saw User, "Oreo's here too?! 'Sup, Bro? Wanna PVP me?" He raised his arms a bit, getting ready to fight against User.

User arched his brows, giving Draven a puzzled look, "What're you stupid? What if I die for real?! Hell no, I'm not fighting you."

Draven shrugged as he laughed, "Was worth a shot. Which reminds me, thanks for saving my girl, Oreo. Those Crag Turtles came out of nowhere."

User shook his head, "No problem, Drave. You know Fish Stick is like one of my good friends here. How long have you guys been here?"

"We just logged in and found ourselves in the game." Answered Fishy.

"Well-" User started, but was quickly cut off by a blunt force to the back of his head which knocked him to the floor. He stood up quickly, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to see what had hit him. He turned to see Jeckyll, standing with his foot raised. It was now blatantly obvious that he had kicked User to the floor, "The hell was that for?!"

Jeckyll laughed, "Quit ignoring me. Are you three just going to stand here or are we going to try to get out of this game?"

"Hey, guys. Look, the Crag Turtle dropped this." Fishy said as she held up a card. The card looked like a small cartridge with a yellow label on the back. This was one of the many cards that granted players entrance to certain dungeons. The dungeons depended on the type of card dropped. Fishy read the front of it, "Hey, it's not like the regular ones. See? It just has a bunch of random symbols on it." She held the card of for the rest to see.

User studied the symbols over. They were just like the screen before he had gotten sucked into the game, just a bunch of asterisks and other jumbled characters. User stepped out of the Town area, a section where monsters in the game could not enter or attack, and raised his bow, "Hm…" He aimed down at a newly formed Crag turtle and shot it with another critical shot. The turtle flew back through the air and landed on its shell, disappearing soon after. In its wake was another card, identical to the one Fishy had found, "I knew it! Jeck, Drave, kill a turtle and get a card from them."

Draven looked at Fishy, who tightened her grip on her card and turned her upper body away from Draven as if to say, 'No way are you getting mine.' Draven laughed under his breath and ran towards a Crag turtle, pulling out two swords. In a swift fury of swings, he accurately unleashed a barrage of gashes into the body of the turtle. The blades glistened in the sunlight with each cut, illuminating the field magnificently as Draven relentlessly eradicated the lone turtle. The Crag turtle dropped to the floor in a disfigured heap, the card glistening on the floor beside it. Draven retrieved the card and placed his twin swords on his back in their respective sheathe, "Got mine."

Jeckyll grinned and ran to another turtle, holding his massive sword in his left hand. He brought the blade forward and slammed it into the turtles open maw, driving it forward through the beast like a knife through butter. The upper region of the turtle slid off and landed in a mass of blood on the floor as the lower region fell to the opposite side. The mysterious card spawned beside the body. Jeckyll lifted up his card from the ground, "Cakewalk. What now, Oro?"

User studied the card over, analyzing all parts of it. His lips fashioned into a slight grin as he found what he was looking for, "Look on the back. It's written in small print, the coordinates for the dungeon. I don't really know how to explain it, but it just seems like we're supposed to go there. The cards have the same writing as the corrupt file on the start-up screen. Maybe we'll find a way out there." He scratched his left leg using his right, then turned around and took a step forward. Before even making three full steps, User stopped again, "These boots are kinda itchy." He remarked as he bent down to adjust the boots. As his fingers entered the back portion of the boots he felt something that felt like crumpled paper that had been wet then dried back up. He tugged the bit of parchment out to find that it was rolled up, "Hm? What was this doing in there?"

Jeckyll moved beside User and examined the still closed paper, "What is it?"

User unrolled the paper and gazed at the interior contents in surprise, "It's a map!" The paper withheld a portrait of Port Lux as well as marking off the significant areas within it, including User and his group's location. He inspected the map, alternating between it and the card. After about two minutes of looking them over he nodded, "Alright. I know how to get us to the dungeon. We've got the map and the coordinates. Is everyone ready? I mean… We could probably die here. We don't really know if we will just get brought to town like we usually do. So, we should be extra careful and watch out for each other."

Draven and Fishy nodded.

"Well, just don't die then… Oro." Jeckyll remarked.

"Oh, shut up, Jeck. I don't die **all **the time." User shot back.

"You do most of the time! Like about out of ten you die eleven and a half times." Jeckyll mocked. It was true that User had died often in the game, but it was usually because of his horrible wireless connection. Whenever things started to heat up, the game would usually lag and by the time it was finished, he had been killed off.

"I would so kick your ass right now if we could PVP." Remarked User.

"Anytime, Oro." Said Jeckyll.

"I'll blow a hole through your head before you can even draw that behemoth of a blade. You'll be spittin' bubblegum out of your forehead before you can say,'Pwned'. " User teased.

"Psht, you wish." Jeckyll assured.

"Wish granted." User declared as he lifted his bow up. At this instant User's Battle mode two activated, a type of power-up mode that player's gain at a certain level in which they acquire certain abilities dependant on their class. The bow shifted form as it illuminated a deep azure. When the light dimmed the transformation of the bow could be seen, it had now changed from a bow to two dark-blue handguns, one in each of User's hands. User pressed the cold steel of the gun's barrel to Jeckyll's forehead.

In a simultaneous action with User, Jeckyll brought the blade end of his sword to the crook of User's throat, "You wanna go? I'll test whether or not we die on you."

Fishy ran in-between the two of them, waving her arms wildly as she tried to prevent the imminent fight from happening, "Wait! Wait! Don't fight you two! We need to get out of here, remember?!"

Jeckyll and User both broke out into a fit of laughter as they placed a hand on Fishy's shoulders, "Relax, we were only joking." Jeckyll assured her.

"Yeah, I couldn't kill Jeck." Added User.

"We know." Jeckyll mocked.

"I meant here, dumbass! I can beat you in a Pv-"

"Stop already!" Fishy interrupted in the middle of their argument.

"Fine…" User said as he snapped the map open, tugging the sides hard so the paper made a loud noise as it crinkled in his hands. He began walking; leading the group, "Follow… I mean, come this way."

The three of them dashed their way through Port Lux, heading towards the Corrupt Dungeon. They passed several of the familiar monsters from the game on the way including Ghouls, a small cretin type monster that walked with a hunch, and Perytons, large horned bird's colored in different variations of blue that attacked with blue flames shot out of its mouth as well as the horns on their head.

As they arrived at a molten area two other players cut them off. One, an apparent Force Archer like user, was marked with the name 'Murderous Smile' on his battle suit. This name marker seemed to play as the games alternative to the hovering screen names above player's heads. The man beside him was a Blader coldly named, 'Red Steel'. This, no doubt, was a reference to a bloody sword.

Murderous Smile leaned on Red Steel, wearing a rather large and eerie grin that showed all of his teeth. He leaned down, facing the floor as he stifled a laugh, "What do we have here, Red? A couple more victims." He laughed as he lifted his head, flipping his dark hair back in the process.

"Victims?" Draven repeated as he turned to User, Fishy and Jeckyll.

"How rude you are, Mur. We haven't even introduced ourselves to our new friends. This here is Mur-"As he spoke he pointed to the red text that made up his name on Murderous's suit, " And I'm, as you can see Red Steel. This may not mean much in a game, but outside of this game we're…"

"…Wanted murderers." Finished Mur with his now trademarked smile. He ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned on Red, laughing coldly.

Fishy stepped behind Draven. User and Jeckyll both stared at Mur and Red's names, "Jeck, that red text…" Started User.

"Yeah… They're PKer's." Jeckyll finished. PK stood for, 'Player Killers'. People who fought other player's against their will in certain servers that allowed such a cruel thing to take place. Players who did so, however, were punished and marked by having their, default white text, names turned red or yellow depending on how many times they had PKed. After a certain amount of kills a player is sent to an in game jail until released after a designated time.

Draven stepped forward, "What are you guys worried about? We outnumber them." He noted as he reached for his blades on his back.

"Tell that to them…" Fishy said as she pointed a few feet behind the criminal pair. Behind Mur and Red laid several other players' dead bodies. Some bodies had missing limbs while others had the sides of their mouths cut up at the corners to resemble a smile. The facial makeovers were clearly Mur's work.

Draven cringed as he saw them and stepped back, "I didn't notice them before…"

"The time for formalities is over! Now, die!" Shouted Mur as he stood on his own, no longer leaning on Red. He brought his arms up, creating a large Astral Bow in his hands. He pulled the string back and smirked, "Critical shot…" He released the string and the energy based arrow rocketed through the air at the group.

User fumbled to get his own bow ready at the attack. Jeckyll and Draven braced for the shot as Fishy hid behind the two of them. As User lifted his bow, a new arrow darted forth from behind the group and collided with Mur's. The two shots canceled each other out.

"What?!" Mur exclaimed.

The group turned to see where the second arrow had come from. Standing a few feet behind them, his arms still poised on his bow, stood Vinncent; Another Force Archer and friend to Jeckyll and User, "Yo'." Said Vinncent as he raised his bow as if tipping his hat to them.

"Don't think this changes anything!" Shouted Mur. He readied his bow again and fired off several shots at rapid fire. Each arrow curved and seemed to be homing in on them.

"Explosive shot." User declared as he fired off his own arrow. His shot collided with one of Mur's, and then exploded into several other miniature arrows which met all of Mur's other arrows, wiping them all out. "Vinncent and I will take out the Archer. Jeck and Drave, you two handle the Blader. Fishy stay here in case we need help. We'll need you to stay safe in case we need some of you healing buffs."

Vinncent and User separated into a team as Jeckyll and Draven did the same. Fishy kept an eye on both groups from a distance.

"I'll burn you to ash!" Mur announced as he pulled his string back. The arrow formed at the bow as a massive rod of fire, "Fire Blast." As he announced his attack, Mur released the string, launching the flaming arrow at Vinncent and User.

"Let's do this." User whispered to Vinncent.

Vinncent nodded and lifted his bow, "Aqua Blast." Uttering this, Vinncent quickly pulled the string to his bow back, amassing the water in the air at the space betwixt the string and the bow itself as if pulled in by some hydrophilic force. He released the string and let it the shot be propelled into the air.

User took a firm stance and tugged his bow string back as well, "Lightning Cannon." A massive magnetic orb formed in front of User. Several bolts of electricity ran in a steady current throughout the summoned orb. As User released his string, a bolt left the hovering sphere of electricity and shot out behind Vinncent's arrow.

Vinncent's aquatic shot collided in the air with Mur's and doused the flame, reducing it to a small smoke cloud. The remaining water drenched Mur, but wasn't enough to inflict any harm on him, "Ha! I've felt more force in the shower!" Mocked Mur. His eyes grew wide as he took notice of User's follow up shot, "Shit!" As he attempted to dodge to the right, his boots slid in the water and prevented his quick movements. The electric shot slammed into his side, sending a high voltage of electricity through his entire body, amplified by Vinncent's water shot. Mur dropped to the floor; Unconscious.

As Vinncent and User's battle ended, Jeckyll's and Draven's had still continued. Draven was now in his Battle Mode two, his hands now encased in astral claws of which the blades formed at his wrists and extended well beyond his knuckles. Locked in a grapple of the hands with Red, who was in an identical Battle Mode two, he sneered. Jeckyll continuously tried to get a clear shot to swing, but with each attempt Red forced Draven's body over in the same direction. Each time Jeckyll would move in , Red, who was much larger than Draven, would use his superior weight and slide Draven's body in the line of fire.

User groaned, "Damn him. He's using Drave as a shield so Jeck can't get a shot in."

"What about her?" Vinncent asked as he pointed to Fishy.

User thought for a moment, then came up with an idea, "Fish Stick!"

FishyGoRoar reluctantly stopped watching Draven and turned to User, "Y-yes?"

Instead of speaking, User raised his bow and forced his eyes shut tight, and then opened them again. He was trying to hint something to Fishy, hoping she would catch on.

Fishy watched User's actions, trying to figure out if he was having either a slight stroke or trying to get something out of his eye, "What is he… Oh!" She nodded as she realized what he was trying to tell her.

User laughed and raised his bow, "Hey, Red Steel! Criticaaaal Shoooooottttt!!" User yelled as he unleashed yet another blast loose from his bow.

Jeckyll gasped, "Idiot! Why did you yell that?! Now, he's going to move Draven in the way!"

"Exxxxactly!" Red exclaimed as he reached for Draven, who had just run out of BM2 time and was no longer grappling with Red.

"Get your own boyfriend." Fishy ordered as she vanished from her current spot and reappeared to Draven's right, her arms loosely locked around his neck as she stuck her tongue out at Red. Just as quickly as she had arrived, she vanished again. This time, she left with Draven. This was what User had hinted to her; Fishy's class, Wizard, technique, 'Blink'. Blink was a move similar to that of teleportation which moved the player from one point to another.

Now that Draven was no longer held hostage, Jeckyll raised his blade, 'Bout time!' Jeckyll crouched low as he swung his large blade at an arc and cleaved straight through Red's body. The bisecting slash left Red Steel's body intact long enough for User's Critical shot to finish him off. The blast connected with Red and exploded, disintegrated all that was Red Steel.

Draven, Fishy, Jeckyll, Vinncent and User all dropped to the floor, sitting down to recuperate. "The dungeon is just a few feet further." User informed his team.

"Everyone ready?" Draven asked.

"Let's do this." Vinncent chimed in.

The five of them ran to the Dungeon's entrance, a swirling vortex at a cave opening. They stepped into the warping vortex and were transported into the Dungeon. The first room of the dungeon was separated from the next by a large gate. Within the room lingered three beasts from the game, an Armaku, a large brown armadillo-type creature, a Troglo, a beast resembling a small monkey and a Black Snake, a large ebony colored serpent.

User approached the Armaku, stifling his own laughter as he looked it over. He laughed loudly and pointed at the creature, 'Look at this thing! It's not even threatening in real life. Stupid Arma-" In the middle of User's taunting the Armaku bit down hard on his hand. "Ow! Son of a-! Ow! Let go! Let go! Let go!" He yelled in pain, punching the top of the creature's head with his free hand.

Jeckyll impaled the Armaku with his blade, killing it instantly, "Smooth, Oro."

User kissed his hand, "Shut up, Jeck."

Fishy and Draven killed off the Troglo and the Snake which released the seal on the door and caused it to open. Behind the door stood a massive robot; the dungeon's boss. This was unusual as the boss was usually several doors within the dungeon. The robot dwarfed the team in size as it towered over them. Several robotic spider-like legs branched out from under it. Its enormous robotic arms were thrashing in every direction as it stomped the terra. Cybernetic screeches echoed throughout the vicinity as the mechanical droid moved about.

"Whoa. Can't believe we reached the boss so fas-" Vinncent began, but was quickly cut off as the robot slammed his gigantic hand into him, smacking him away like a small insect. Vinncent was knocked through the newly open doorway and slammed into the wall in the previous room. His body stayed stationed unconscious in the wall.

"VINNCENT!" the remaining group members shouted in unison as they watched their friend be discarded with ease.

"I'll go help him!" Fishy yelled as she blinked into the previous room.

"Wait!" Draven shouted, trying to stop her from leaving.

"Drave, pay attention. We can't think about them right now. We need to figure out how to beat this thing." Said User.

"Yo', Oro. Do you see that?" Jeckyll asked, pointing at the Robot's head. Dead in the center of its forehead was a small red area that appeared to be a button of some sort, "What do you think that is?"

User studied the small dot on the robot, "Hm… Maybe… Well, you know how some devices have a really small 'Reset' button on the back? Where you have to get like a fork just to be able to press the damn button. Maybe this thing has a the same thing."

"Well, how are we supposed to press that? My blade isn't small enough to fit in the hole to press it. And there's no way one of us is going to try to do it with our fingers." Jeckyll said, sounding a bit discouraged now.

"Anyone got a fork?" Draven Jested.

Jeckyll and User glared at him.

Draven raised his hands in apology, "Just kidding…"

"I have an idea. My BM2's special ability, my sniper shot. I could hit the reset button with it." Informed User.

The massive robot slammed its hand down once more, the three just barely dodging it. They scattered around and spread out around the robot. The robot looked around as if locking on to them.

"What are you waiting for?! Use your BM2!" Jeckyll yelled at User.

"I am!" User stood firmly and prepared to activate his BM2. He focused hard and concentrated on his arrow, but nothing happened.

"Whats the hold up, Oreo?!" Draven asked as he dodged another attack from the robot.

"I can't go BM2! Shouted User.

"What?!" Draven and Jeckyll cried simultaneously.

"Why not?" Jeckyll asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I used up all of my SP when I threatened you earlier." Suggested User. SP was what allowed players to enter different modes and activate different abilities. Battle Mode required a full bar of SP to use and User had used his remainder when he challenged Jeckyll. "Now, how am I going to get to use BM2?"

Draven and Jeckyll stopped and looked at each other, then turned to User, "Dance!" They commanded.

"What?! No way! I don't even know how to dance!" User declined.

"Do it or we're dead!" Jeckyll yelled as he ducked under the advancing robot hand.

"Just copy what your character used to do when he danced in the game." Suggested Draven.

"I don't remember any of that crap!" User shouted.

"Do some sort of dance, Oro!" Demanded Jeckyll.

"Alright… This is so stupid…" User whispered to himself. He raised his right hand, pointing his index finger up. He then brought his hand down and pointed at the floor, repeating this process.

"Is that…" Draven began.

"Anything, But disco, Oro…" Jeckyll called between holding in his laughter.

"Shut up, you two!" User ordered as he thought of something else. He paused for a moment, then placed his right hand forward. He then pulled his hand back, immediately putting it back out. After putting it out the second time he gave his hand a light shake. He then turned in a full circle and did the same action with his left hand and then his right foot.

"There's no way he's doing what I think he's doing." Jeckyll said as he clashed his blade with one of the robot's legs.

"The Hokey-Pokey! I love that dance!" Shouted Draven as he stuck his hand out as well.

Jeckyll gave Draven an awkward stare.

Draven stopped immediately, "I-I mean when I was six… I liked it when I was six."

A golden aura fluctuated around User's body as he danced. This meant that he was now regaining SP and would soon be able to use his BM2. Noticing this, User kept dancing. He placed his body flat on the floor and began flopping his body forward.

"Is he doing the worm?" Asked Draven.

"I don't care if he starts dancing to Thriller as long as it works, man." Answered Jeckyll.

As User was on the floor, the robot ceased attacking Jeckyll and Draven and instead turned its attention to User. It paused and let out a loud piercing screech as its gears rotated. Several colored lights formed at the head of the robot and created a multi-colored sphere. As the ball of light finished increasing in size, the robot paused again.

"Oro move!" Jeckyll yelled.

"It's gonna fire the laser!" Draven called out after.

User was already in mid-flop as the Robot shot a massive beam from its body directed in solely his direction. There was absolutely no time for him to get up and make it out of the line of fire. He sat up and raised his hand to his face in a desperate attempt to shield himself. The massive laser closed in on the helpless User.

Before the shot could hit, it was intervened as a golden-haired male landed firmly in front of User in the shot, sword in hand. He clenched his weapon with both hands and swung it hard at the robot's laser. His body was pushed back as he tried to force the shot away, his feet squeaking against the marble floor as he was pressed back. He yelled fiercely as his muscles tightened. Gripping the floor as best as he could, he drove through and forced the blast back at the robotic droid.

Jeckyll and User stared at the savior, "Aster?!" They exclaimed. The warrior who had saved User was Asteroth; A former Guild mate as well as Guild Leader of Jeckyll and User and was nearly twice their level, ranking in the hundreds.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was looking for a bathroom. Did you guys notice there's no bathrooms in any of the towns in this game. So, I just pissed on the side of the grocer's shop. No one shops there anyway." He said in a nonchalant tone as if they hadn't just escaped death.

"How did you even find this place?!" Asked User.

"You guys are on the map." Asteroth explained as he held up his own map, "Unlike the bathroom."

"Shouldn't he be dancing while the robot is knocked down?" Asked Draven.

"I can't think of a dance…" Mumbled User.

"I can!" Shouted Asteroth.

"Oh dear god, why?" User groaned.

"Young man! There's no need to feel down. I said, Young man, pick yourself of the ground. I said young man, cuz you're in a new town. There's no need-to-be-unhappy!" Started Asteroth, " Young man, there's a place you can go. I said young man, when you're short on your dough. You can stay there and I'm sure you will find many-ways-to-have-a-good-time."

"Please, make him stop…" Pleaded User.

Asteroth placed both his arms up in the air, equally spread out, "It's fun to stay at the Y-" He paused and looked at Draven.

Draven arched his arms and formed and 'M', "M!"

Jeckyll got in line and formed a 'C' with his arms, "C!"

User spread his legs apart and held his hands together above him to form the 'A', "…A." As they did this, their bodies began to glow with the golden aura from the SP.

"They've got everything for young men to enjoy! You can hang out with all the boys! It's fun to stay at the Y-" Continued Asteroth, now back in his 'Y' formation.

"M!" Yelled Draven in his 'M' stance.

"C!" Jeckyll laughed as he when back to making his 'C'.

"A…" User mumbled under his breath, his legs once again spread to form the 'A'.

The robotic droid stood back up, having been knocked down by its own shot. It screeched loud once more getting ready to fire.

Jeckyll broke out of his formation and pointed directly at the robot's reset button, 'Now! Do ittttt!"

User threw his bow into the air as the floor around him illuminated in a full circle. The bow broke into two parts in the air and materialized into the dual Astral Guns as they landed neatly in User's hands. User slammed the two guns together, causing them to consolidate into one massive Astral Sniper Rifle. A large red target fixated itself on the robot's face, "Pwned." User whispered as he pulled the trigger. The gun erupted as a thin beam of light shot out of the barrel and hit the mark. The robot stopped completely. It dematerialized into scattered data, the floor soon following suit. The entire dungeon broke out into a mass of zeros and ones in a cybernetic data code. The group fell into a pit of nothingness as everything vanished.

User could see Vinncent and Fishy in the distance. Vinncent was awake now. In the middle of them falling, a note formed in User's hand out of thin air. He read the note aloud to himself, "You have completed the dungeon. Would you like to receive your reward?" He looked around at his falling team mates, "YESSSSS!" User yelled to confirm his choice. The group dematerialized from their feet up in a series of scattered data.

"Huh?! Ah! What?" User lifted his head up to find drool leaking from his mouth onto his keyboard. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and glanced on the screen. Cabal was running. His character OroKais, FishyGoRoar, Draven and Jeckyll were all standing together at a dungeon entrance.

The chatbox was filled with text –

FishyGoRoar: Oreo! Hellloooooooooooooo??

Jeckyll : I think he's lagging. Probably about to get disconnected.

Draven: You guys want to wait for him?

FishyGoRoar: I guess.

Jeckyll: Meh.

Draven: Hey, you know what would be cool?

FishyGoRoar:What?  
Jeckyll: What would?

Draven: If we got like sucked into the game and got to play as our characters.

FishyGoRoar: Yeah! I would love to play as my character.

Jeckyll: That'd be cool.

OroKais: It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A….


End file.
